


Day 20: Threesome

by madam_mess



Series: Kinktober2017 [20]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Jesse McCree & Genji Shimada Are Best Friends, M/M, Submissive Genji Shimada, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 06:23:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12426822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_mess/pseuds/madam_mess
Summary: Jesse and Genji have been best friends since their days in Blackwatch together. There is no person alive, save for Zenyatta, that the cyborg trusts more. Who better to include in their threesome?





	Day 20: Threesome

**Author's Note:**

> I love mcgenyatta now

Genji shakes in Zenyatta’s arms, running his hands over the monk’s chest plate. He leans down, pressing his face to the cool metal there, the familiar sound of the whirring mechanical noises inside calming him and reminding him to breathe. His skin felt as though it was on fire. “You are being so good for us, my light,” the omnic’s voice echoes out. Zenyatta’s hand cards through his boyfriend’s hair gently, being careful to not get it stuck within his joints. “I think that Genji would like for you to take him now, McCree.”

The cowboy does not have to be told twice. He grins as he holds tighter to the cyborg’s hips, pressing his thick member into the already stretched out hole that had been prepared for him. He grins at the moan that is pulled from his friend’s throat, not stopping until he has his entire length in the tight heat. “Can't believe ya'll are letting me do this,” he says with a breathless laugh, running his hands against Genji’s sides.

When Zenyatta came to Jesse a few days ago, he could not believe his ears. “You are his best friend,” Zenyatta said softly, “I know that he trusts you more than anyone else.” The omnic told him that they both wanted this and the cowboy was flattered to be included. He could easily admit that when the two were in Blackwatch together, Jesse had eyes for the cyborg for a while. The romantic feelings had been quickly taken over by more platonic ones but it did not stop Jesse from agreeing the second this threesome was proposed.

Genji moans out shakily at the feeling of being filled. He clutches onto his boyfriend and presses messy kisses to the flat of the omnic’s chest plate, whining and squirming as Jesse’s cock fucks him slowly. While Zenyatta could not feel physical pleasure, he took great enjoyment in seeing his boyfriend enjoying himself like this. Zenyatta did not have a member to penetrate his lover with but was very eager to use various toys on the cyborg. This was a whole new level though.

“Genji, my star,” The omnic’s voice rings out steadily. “If you are enjoying yourself so much, perhaps you should thank McCree. It is only polite.” The blue dots on Zenyatta’s forehead blink and glow brightly, indicating how happy he is to see Genji in such a state. He rests a hand on the metal of Genji’s jaw, tilting his head back to make him look up.

“Thank you,” The cyborg rushes out without hesitation, “Thank you, Jesse. Thank you for fucking me.” His voice is broken and needy, only making the cowboy thrust into him faster. “Thank you for making me feel good. Please make me come, Jesse. Zenyatta, can I come?” With a brief nod from the omnic, Genji is reaching between his legs to stroke his member, taking no more than a few seconds until he is spilling onto the sheets below him.

Jesse’s breath is taken by the sight of his best friend being torn apart like this. The self-proclaimed ninja usually had such a calm and collected demeanor. McCree knew that he was not this man’s undoing. He may be the one fucking Genji right now but it was Zenyatta who held control over him. He stared in awe as the cyborg follows his lover’s every command and even asks for permission to come. He watches Genji’s droll coat the metal of Zenyatta’s chest and how the robot just seems to stare at him as Jesse pulls out of the younger man to give him a break.

One of the omnic’s hands strokes against the flesh and metal of Genji’s back as he slowly comes down from his orgasm. He has barely gotten ahold of himself when his lover’s voice rings out softly. “Genji, our guest has not reached completion. Perhaps you should finish him with your mouth. After all, it would be rude to send him away after all he has done for you, don’t you think?”

**Author's Note:**

> madam-mess on tumblr


End file.
